


Four Inches of Snarkyness

by shoelace_and_friends



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Established Relationship, Glanni is a very happy man rn, High Heels, Ithro is SO gay oh my god, Ithro is being a little shit, M/M, Short One Shot, and Ithro is too cocky for his own good, glannithro, leg worship?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 20:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoelace_and_friends/pseuds/shoelace_and_friends
Summary: Prompt from tumblr: "Glanni trying to teach Ithro how to walk in heels."





	Four Inches of Snarkyness

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on tumblr for "slurp-slapp". Reposted on here with some minor changes and an extended ending.

“Glanni,” Ithro sighed, kicking his legs, which dangled off the edge of the kitchen counter that he was seated atop of. “I don’t have _time_  for this.” 

The elf glanced at his boyfriend, making a point of rolling his eyes and shaking his head at the taller man, who only rolled his eyes back at him, as he brought out a small cardboard box. 

 _“Suck it up,_ I don’t want to hear _ANY_ of it,” Glanni told him, ignoring his protest as he knelt before the elf sitting at the edge of the countertop. “Besides, you made me a promise. If I go three weeks without causing _any_ trouble, _you_  let me teach you how to walk in heels. And guess what? We struck that deal three Sundays ago. So guess who's trying _THESE_ bad boys on today?” Out from the box, Glanni pulled out a pair of black leather laced-up boots, with heels that were four inches high.  _“Foot,_ please.” 

Although begrudgingly, Ithro extended his right leg out towards him, wishing that someday, he’d live a life where he didn’t have to make crazy bribes with his lover in order to prevent him from breaking the fucking law. He couldn't even feel proud of him for earning his "reward"; he didn't  _allow_ Ithro to set his expectations very high...

 _“Thank you.”_ The other’s pink-coated lips curled into a smirk, as he slipped the boot onto the elf’s leg, pleased that it fit like a glove. 

Ithro watched as Glanni skillfully began to lace up the boot, his fingers tapping against the countertop meanwhile. “I don’t know _why_ you want me to do this so badly,” he told him. “It doesn’t really seem that important of a skill.” 

“Oh, you’ll figure out why soon enough,” Glanni told him, tying the laces up into a nice rabbit bow before beginning to work on putting the second boot on his other leg. “I don’t see why you’re so _upset_ over the idea of trying to walk in these for a couple minutes. …What? Are you _afraid_ that I’ve _finally_ found a physical feat that I’m _better_ at than you?” He accused, pulling the laces a bit tighter as he continued to smirk up at him. “I didn’t know your ego was _THAT_ sensitive-”   
  
“It’s _NOT. Believe me,_ Glanni, if you ever turned out to be _better_ than me at something physical, I’d jump for _JOY_ before anything else,” he snorted. “I’d just be happy you’re moving _at all.”_

“Well. _SOMEONE’S_ a bit feisty today. I would watch my words if I were you hon, I’m in a position to cut off blood circulation-” And to prove his point, he tugged the laces of the boots _hard,_  causing a couple of elvish curses to escape from Ithro’s lips. When the elf huffed and pouted down at him, the criminal simply laughed, sticking his tongue out at him, not being the least bit surprised when the other stuck his tongue back out in response. He may try to seem all serious and orderly while he was doing his job, but Glanni _knew_ that Ithro had a childish side.  

“You’re almost finished?”   
  
_“Yes,_ I’m done.” Glanni smiled softly as he finished up tying the other boot’s laces into a bow, then scooted back a bit to admire his work. Ah, it was _just_ as he had hoped; those tight leather boots really _did_ look good, clinging onto the elf’s muscular calves in such a way that made the curve of the back of his leg look more pronounced. They came up to his knees and they made his legs look longer, and Glanni had to do all he could to hold a pleased moan back in his throat. He grabbed onto a leg, his hand grazing over the back of a leather-covered calf before he brought his foot up to his lips and kissed the very tip of the boot.  _“Beautiful.”_    
  
“…You couldn’t have picked something a little _SHORTER?”_ Ithro began to criticize the shoes, quickly glancing away from the man kneeling at his feet, but the complaints did _not_ make his reddening cheeks go unnoticed by Glanni, as he had hoped. 

“They’re _only_  four inches, Álfur. They aren’t even _that long.”_ he gave his leg one last affectionate pat, chuckling a bit to himself at the other’s flustered appearance before he stood back up, offering up both hands for him to take. “Come on then, if you’re _so_ worried. I’ll help you with the first few steps.” 

The elf looked down at the other’s hands, but only pushed those hands away. “I don’t _need_ you to help me make baby steps, I’m pretty sure I can do it myself.” He scooted off the edge of the counter, feet touching the ground now as he held onto the counter for support.  _“Besides,”_ he added with a smug look. “I’m confident that I’ll be stepping all over _YOU_ by the end of the day-”   
  
…What? _…What?_

Glanni blinked in surprise, _shocked_ that that statement just came out of the other’s mouth. …HOLY  _SHIT._

Ithro just chuckled at his dumbstruck face. That’s what you get for thinking you could out-fluster him, Glanni. He’s _not_ a man to be outdone. Feeling somewhat proud of himself, he let go of the counter and took a brisk step, 

…and immediately found himself faceplanting into the kitchen tile to the sounds of his boyfriend howling like a hyena. 

...Okay,   
  
...Maybe he  _did_ deserve Glanni laughing over him, after all that big-talk.  But for the record, Glanni can take his four-inch heels and he can- 

"You alright, hon?" He asked him. Ithro looked up, and he saw his boyfriend smiling down at him, a hand reaching out to help him. It wasn't his typical smug smile, nor his usual scheming smirk or usual grin that often held something questionable behind it. No, his smile and that look in his eyes were just  _gentle_ and _genuine._

 _"...Yes dear,_ I'm alright," the elf muttered, lightly blushing and glancing off to the side as he took the offered hand, learning not to make the same mistake twice and actually let the man help him up. 

Sure, Glanni may force him not to keep his standards high, ...but sometimes, that sneaky little bastard knew just how to raise the bar. 


End file.
